St Neriman's
by Maric
Summary: Ms. Carmella Fritton received a letter from an old Pen Pal to help her son on solving his problems. Warning: Slight NCW bashing but will be redeemable. Pairings: Ranma/Annabelle; Ryoga/Taylor; Mousse/Polly; Kuno/Kelly; Gosenkugi/Amanda; Flash Harry/Kasumi


**St. Nerimans**

By Maricruz(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Mar, Anime-iac, Animeiac)

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the © property of Rumiko Takahashi. St. Trinian's is the © property of Oliver Parker and Barnaby Thompson.

Prologue: Letter from an old Pen Pal

On a dark rainy night in the English Country side outside of London stood an classic mansion that had seen better days. Of course this is no ordinary mansion. It is serves as an all girl school that prepares young ladies into the world, in most extreme ways as possible. This is St. Trinian's. Home for juvenile delinquents and playground terrorists. Of course one man's terrorist is another woman's freedom fighter.

In the living quarters of St. Trinian's, An middle aged, but still attractive woman, was finishing reading a letter from an old friend she, whom she hadn't heard from in years, out loud to her students, who some don't seem to interested what she was saying. The woman goes by the name of Ms. Carmella Fritton, headmistress of St. Trinian's. "...and so when I ran out of options, you're the only one who can count on to help me get my only son out of this mess that my idiotic husband has created. I do hope that you and your sweet little niece will come to Nerima someday. I miss hearing from you, Carmella. Love, your old best friend, Nodoka." Carmella place the letter on to her desk and looked to her girls. "Well there you have it Girlies. It seems there been trouble brewing overseas that requires our expertize.

"Oiy, no disrespect to your friend, Ms Fritton, but what does this have to do with us?" Taylor Charter, one of the Chavs, Wasn't so sure about getting involve with this situation.

"Allow me to review what's in this letter, Ms. Charter." Carmella recalls the events. "About ten years ago, my dear old friend's crackbrained husband took their only child, a son, on some atrocious martial arts training trip. The boy was about six years old then. The father made this poor boy go through as much torture as possible. Things that are even too evil by St Trinian standards. Being dragged in the back of a train cart. Having boulders tied to his back while trying to jump. Getting his food stolen numerous times. Being chased by wolves and angry merchants. But what was worst forcing this dear boy to learn a technique that was so horrible that it was banned from the martial arts teaching. Yet some how this imbecile managed to find a booklet that contains that awful technique. The Neko-Ken, also known as, The Cat Fist."

"Why is it so terrible, Ms Fritton." One of the first year twins asked.

"Yeah, anything that has cats in it couldn't be all that bad." The other twin added.

"Because my dears, this technique requires to have the student, who must be under the age of 10, to be wrapped in fish products and have him tossed into a pit of starving cats."

"Oh My God!" The Posh Totties were horrified by the descriptions that Carmella gave.

"That poor little boy." Chelsea exclaimed.

"And those poor kitties." Chloe chimed in.

"That so cruel!" Peaches concluded.

"Yes and anyone who tries to learn that technique dies and if they survive, will develop a dreaded fear of cats." Ms. Fritton kept on explaining. "However that was just the tip of the ice burg. It seems that during this trip, the greedy father have this habit of promising their son to anyone who will offer him free food. One time, it was for a bowel of rice, fish, and two pickles."

The girls were appalled by what they heard.

"The other time was for Okonomiyaki cart as an dowry if can take the owner's daughter with them."

"What is Okonomiyaki, Ms." Tia, one of the first year twins.

"It's like Japanese pancake that has just about everything on it." Annabelle, Ms Fritton's niece, answered for her.

" Of course the boy didn't knew between boys and girls back then. So the father took off with cart and the boy, leaving the poor girl behind." Carmella continued. "Anyway, as time went buy, the father and son, were in China and came upon this strange place called Jusenkyo, also known as Cursed Springs. Even though they were warned about the springs, the bumbling father took his son upon the poles and started having one of their sparring matches."

"What's so bad about that if they are just sparring?" Lucy of the Geeks.

"Well girls, have any of you ever believe in magic?" Carmella asked.

The girls were hesitant to answer something that is considered to be childish. Even the first years were too embarrassed to answer.

"I see, thinking that magic is for babies and you thought that you are too mature for such thing. Okay back to the story, when the two were having their spar, the boy knocked his father off the pole and into the spring that was in it. But just as the boy thought they were threw, out comes a giant panda from the spring that his father was in. It turns out to be the father who just turned into that panda. While the boy was distracted by talking to the guide, the father now panda kicked off his son into the spring his pole was on. When the boy resurfaced, he felt that something was not right and when looked down at his chest, he discovered that he had turned into a girl."

Ms. Fritton's girls couldn't believe what she had told them and were whispering among themselves until one girl spoke out.

"But Ms. Fritton, that is physically impossible." Polly, one of the Geeks, was that girl. "People couldn't change their appearance just by water."

"Well I didn't believe it at first but when Nodoka told me in her letter that the curse could only be trigger by being splashed of cold water. Hot water turns them back."

"But surely you don't think that such a thing is possible." Polly debated. "Magic just simply doesn't exist."

"Oh no, what about that time when Annabelle was possessed by the ghost of her ancestor." Beth of the Emos, was referring the time of their treasure hunt.

"Exactly Beth, so if it is possible for ghost to exists, why not magic." Carmella praised.

"But that still doesn't explain why they could possibly need our help." Taylor was trying to get back to the subject.

Annabelle took over. "It seems that ever since that day. Ranma, that was name of the boy, and Genma, his father, have been magnet of trouble everywhere they go. Being chased by a girl amazon warrior for defeating her in a duel. The countless rivals and fiancées, the endless fights, magic, curses, the list goes on and on. All of because some boorish fat man tries to make his son a 'man among man'.

"Too true Annabelle my dear." Ms Fritton turns to the other girls. "That's why Nodoka has come to us, to see if we can find away to put a stop or else poor Ranma will go into a brink of insanity.

"So in other words, you want us to find some dirt on the father and everyone else who made this Ranma guy's life miserable." Kelly Jones seem to be intrigue by all of this.

"That is correct Kelly dear. Of course this also means that in order to help my old friend, we need actually be in Nerima in order to get to the source of the problem and yank it by the roots."

"You don't mean..." Chelsea has this look of excitement of what Ms. Fritton was about to say next.

"Brush up on your Japanese, Girls. We're going to Japan!"

The girls roared in happy cheers when Carmella made that announcement. This was the first time that they get to go on a school trip that is out side of England.

Carmella and Annabelle stood back and looked at each other with bright smiles on their face. For they knew what's going to be in store for Nerima.

A/N: Well it looks like the girls of St. Trinian is ready for their first trip to Japan. The question is , is Japan ready for St. Trinian? Will there be any survivors. Find out in the first chapter of St. Nerimans.


End file.
